Executive
The Executives (or Generals) are leaders ''of the Free Faction clan. It is through them that legislative decisions, the exaltation or demotion of ranks and blacklisting of Factioniers is possible. The Executives have the same duty as Captains except are naturally more dedicated to the clan in work both standard and supplementary types of work. Executives realise that they are working for the clan and will always strive for the happiness of the clan as a whole. The Executives are small so that decisions can be made quickly. However, it is made sure that the clan is consulted either by forum or blog post on what is going to happen, and a short period of discussion is allowed. In this time, objections may be raised, aiming to see if plans have any faults and if those faults can be eradicated. Origin In the summer of 2008 Vivaldi1000 was absent for a long period and had trusted authority in Krip121 (Hannah). Hannah had been a much adored Factionier for her kind personality and was a favourite of Vivaldi1000's in her strife to retain the true face of the clan during the Reign of Dante Rx, making her own clan under her account "Hannah CC", affectionately known as the "Tree House". Later that summer, Vivaldi1000 schemed the "Free Faction Hierarchy", ruled by the Free Faction Hierarchs. This idea was intended to assist Hannah as leader, in that the Hierarchs would help discuss new ideas and ranking. However, communication was bad between Hierarchs and the leader. The Hierarchs had no real special abilities, other than the fact they were ranked General. The idea became unpopular in its inefficiency and the new rank created envy amongst the clan members. During the autumn months, Hannah was absent as a result her illness and would rarely have the time to tend to the clan. People were not being ranked and had no particular leader, but it was in this period that Captains took a phenomenal initiative, making sure that people were kept happy and that rules were carried out. Vivaldi1000 sought to create a leadership which would not rest on the shoulders of one person. From this the Executives were made, a group of trusted friends of Vivaldi1000 and much loved Factioniers of the clan in general. They would be able to change ranks themselves. When Hannah was well once more she returned to the clan and was invited into the Executives. Hannah, Hippie Nixon, Volcano X and Run3mail remain until this day. Meet the Executives http://i818.photobucket.com/albums/zz110/Freefaction/Volcanoface.png '''Volcano X' Volcano X is the clan's founder and original Vivaldi1000. Choosing not to use Vivaldi1000 personally, the Vivaldi1000 is sanctified and celebrated when online and Volcano X is more humanized. Volcano chooses not to be ranked ingame 'in order to prove that "''one does not need a star next to their name to get things done" (although he will regain his rank if hosting Clan Wars ). Volcano has had his say (or lecture, as he likes to call it) on almost every project passed by the Executives. Hello, my real name is Jobe but I would rather you refer to me as Volcano, Vivaldi, Volc or Viv. I am 16 years old and live in Birmingham, England. I understand that I am rarely online as much as I used to be, but I want you to understand that I am not necessary for productivity! My trusted Executive colleagues are just as qualified as I am to assist you and Free Faction's own Captain ranks are a great source of help and information. Contact me via my Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/Jobebs or my inbox on Vivaldi1000 homesite. http://i818.photobucket.com/albums/zz110/Freefaction/TrevorProfilepicture.jpg http://i818.photobucket.com/albums/zz110/Freefaction/face.png '''Trevor (Gluepot1) Although not of the original set of Executives, Trevor proved to be one of the most diligent Factioniers of all time, working on whatever project is offered and always voracious for more. Most notably, Trevor revised the warning system and transformed the Vivaldi1000 Forums. Trevor works on both the website and ingame.Trevor oversees many official projects and has a large amount of assignments, but is willing to listen to any Factionier at any time. Hybrid Cells Hippie Nixon Run3mail Hannah (Krip121)